The Street Fighter's Disciple
by Gamer95
Summary: Cammy White, undercover to live normally for a while, ends up meeting a peculiar little boy while grocery shopping one day. She catches on to his abusive upbringing, and confronts his relatives about it. After taking them out of the picture, she makes a very big decision...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was confused... His Uncle had stopped beating him half an hour nightly, and had only resorted to Senseless every three days... Strange... Harry had time to let his freakishness help him heal. And he had healed well enough to move his legs! He was now in the grocery store, trying to reach some soup cans...

Unfortunately, said cans were on the top shelf, far too high for him to reach them by himself. He was just barely above the bottom shelf, reaching the top shelf was harder than working in the backyard with a broken leg.

2He would have spent the whole day, grasping for soup, if not for the appearance of a blonde lady in a Red Overcoat standing near him, taking a notice to his plight.

Cammy White was also confused. Why the hell was a kid, barely able to reach her waist even on tiptoe, trying to shop?

Shaking her head, she approached the tiny child and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, then looked up at her. Cammy smiled warmly.

"Hello there." She greeted politely. "Having a little trouble, are we?"

She frowned when he began to look scared. He probably knew basic Stranger-Safety. But by God the kid looked Frail as a stick! That's been whittled to a point!

The woman shook her head and looked at him. "What are you reaching for, love?" She asked gently. Harry hesitated before pointing to the can of soup he was trying to grab.

As she reached for them she felt a tug on her coat. She looked back down to see the child looking up at her, but holding up Five Fingers. She smiled and grabbed the cans and setting them into the basket he was carrying. Well carrying was the incorrect word. LUGGING was more like it. So she smiled and lifted the basket for him.

"Anything more you need dear?"

Harry looked down and shook his head timidly. Cammy giggled. "What's wrong, love? Cat got your tongue?" She said playfully. Harry opened his mouth.

"Um...I...Uh..." He looked down, clamping his mouth shut.

D'aaaw... He was shy! She smiled and patted his head.

"It's alright love. I'm Cammy. You can tell me yours when you're comfortable." She said, squatting down so she didn't appear as tall. Harry bit his lip and nodded. He then reached into his overly large Jean pockets and handed her a list.

The woman tilted her head curiously. "Oh? And what do we have here?" She looked over the piece of paper. "Ah, I see. A shopping list, hmm? Well, I was doing a little light shopping myself. Do you want me to help you?"

Harry looked to the side. S-she wanted to help him? Why...well.. Miss Cammy was rather pretty and nice... So he actually replied.

"Um...I-if you would like to, M-Miss C-Cammy... You can..."

Cammy's heart melted. He had such a sweet-sounding, soft little voice. It was adorable!

So, with a basket in one hand, she easily reached down and picked up Harry, who yelped in surprise as he was set against her Hip.

"Let's go shall we?" She suggested, checking the list and dashing about the store. She stopped and took a moment to examine the Boy.

She could actually see the poor thing's ribs though his shirt! He was clearly carrying money, so his family wasn't poor...Why was he that thin? Unless...

No... She perished the thought. No one could beat such a poor innocent little dear... After finally getting done with the shopping, while also grabbing her own supplies, she noticed that the little one had begun to lean his head into her neck. She awwed and rubbed his head, paying for the supplies and buying him a chocolate bar.

Harry had tried to talk her out of purchasing the candy, but she would have none of it. He was a sweet child, he deserved a little treat. She was incredibly disturbed that his family wasn't here, however...

Was he a homeless child? No, he wouldn't have gotten a list. She sat him down on a bench outside and opened his treat for him, handing it to him. He looked at it before looking at her worriedly.

"Go on dear. Eat your treat and we'll have a talk."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds, uneasy, then looked at the chocolate. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and took a bite of the candy. Then another, delighting in the delicious taste. Soon enough, the chocolate was gone. But at the cost of his face and fingers becoming dreadfully messy. Cammy laughed and took out her hanky, gently wiping off his face.

"All clean! That should help you get a little bigger."

The Boy looked at her with Adoration, then replied, "I-I've never... H-had chocolate..."

Cammy tilted her head. "Oh? Well, that's a shame. I'm glad you enjoyed your first one, though." She patted his head gently.

Harry smiled very smally and bit his lip before whispering,

"Harry...my name I-is Harry m-miss Cammy..."

Cammy smiled and pulled him into her lap. "That's nice dear. Now... Where do you live?"

Harry flinched at the question. He didn't want to go home...He wished he could stay with the pretty nice lady. But he knew he had to go back to the Dursleys...

"N-Number Four Privet Drive..."

I am SO going to have a chat with his guardians... She thougt to herself as she set Harry in the backseat of her car. Harry looked around in awe, the car was so Pretty!

But...he couldn't be seen in the car...He wasn't supposed to draw attention to himself! His uncle was going to kill him if he found out...Could he stay hidden...?

"Um...M-Miss Cammy..?" he asked the pretty lady, who looked in the mirror back at him.

"Yes Love?"

"Um...C-Can we...wait a little bit...before I...I go inside...?" He said softly. Cammy blinked.

"Oh? Is there a reason for this, love?" Harry whimpered.

Harry shrunk into the seat. Cammy, her biggest fear becoming apparent, left the drivers seat and got into the back.

"Harry? Can you tell me what's wrong? I want to help you..."

Harry looked at her in terror. "I can't...I just can't...He'll kill me-" He clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just revealed.

Cammy grew angry as her fear was realized true. She leaned in and squeezed Harry in a hug, sternly whispering in his ear,

"Stay here little one. Cammy's gonna be right back."

With that Cammy left the boy in the running car and stomped up to the door.

'So there are people as bad as Bison in the world...Only a monster would harm such a young child.' Cammy seethed internally.

She pounded on the door with enough force to shake the house and waited until a woman shorter, uglier and lankier appeared in the frame.

"M-May I help you?!" she screeched.

Cammy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "...I met a child in your care at the grocery store." She said angrily.

The Lanky Woman gained a shocked look and slammed and locked the door, which proved ineffective, as Cammy effortlessly kicked the door down, scaring the woman and she retreated into the house. Cammy followed suit, but caught whiff of something foul...it came from the cupboard next to her, by the stairs.

She reached down and tugged it open, then her mout dropped open in shock.

It was full of blood and human wastes! It was absolutely disgusting! Looking inside, she saw a small, tattered blanket. Was this...Was this Harry's BEDROOM?!

"T-That's my cupboard..." a small voice told her from the side. She saw Harry, reaching under the blanket to pull out a small Bee Plushy.

Cammy looked at him in shock, before reeling herself. She scooped up Harry in a huge hug, catching him off guard.

"Harry...I...I thought I asked you to wait in the car, love..." She said softly.

Harry looked down in shame. It was an absolutely adorable look...

"I-I wanted my bumbly bee... He's my only friend..." he whispered, only making Cammy hold him tighter, whipping out her phone, making a call to her superiors about a psychopath. After she left the house and was sitting in her car, attempting to keep Harry here.

"Now dear, I need you to stay here for me okay? You can play with Bumbly Bee all you want okay?"

Harry gave her a small nod, focusing his attention on his bee. He gave it a small smile and hugged it tightly as if it were his last lifeline.

Cammy turned her attention to the- Elephant?! Something fat squeezed through the door and stumbled out onto the lawn, screaming bloody murder.

Her hat covering her eyes, she slowly began to approach the obese man, intent on destroying him...

Ten minutes later, Vernon Dursley lay half dead on the ground as Cammy cracked her knuckles in satisfaction.

The officials finally arrived, Men In Black leaping out of cars.

Cammy gave Vernon one final kick in the shin, then took a deep breath, fixed the collar of her overcoat, and made her way back to the car where the little boy was waiting for her, distracted by playing with his little bee.

"Agent White!" she was cut off by an agent who happened to be Agent Jackson. "Where's the psycho?"

Cammy pointed to the tub of lard, jumping into the car.

She smirked with satisfaction as the agents hoisted the obese man to his feet and shoved him away. 'I hope you get everything you deserve, monster...' She thought bitterly.

"Miss Cammy!" Harry exclaimed, as she pulled him close, sighing happily.

"Hi baby.."

He snuggled closer to her, savouring the warmth of her body. She was so comfy...

Harry fell asleep against her quite promptly and Cammy cooed, buckling him in and hopping into the car.

She looked back at him and made a split-second decision...She was keeping him.

No one was taking him. NO ONE! How would Juni react to this... You know what!? She didn't care.

She only cared about one thing...Harry need someone to love and protect him. He needed a mother...

And Cammy was the one who felt entitled to this position. which was why she was taking him to her penthouse to stay with her. Forever.

She gave the tiny boy a sad smile as he slept peacefully, holding the tiny bee plushy as close to himself as he possibly could.

As she arrived, the door attendant opened her door.

"Good evening Miss White."

Cammy smiled and went to the other door, pulling out Harry.

She cradled the little boy against her chest like one would a newborn baby, treating him with all the delicate care a baby would need.

Harry actually instinctively clutched at her chest, like a newborn did . It made her melt everywhere... He was so small...

She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, remembering the pain and suffering he must have gone through...Then she realized...What horrors lay beneath that shirt...?

She hesitantly lifted up the shirt to see his back, stopped, then dropped the shirt. It was already bad. So many scars...

She gently set him down on her bed, took a deep breath, steeled her resolve and slowly pulled the oversized, baggy shirt off of the little boy...

Then turned away as hot tears fell from her eyes...he had been hurt...why?! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO HURT AN ADORABLE ANGEL LIKE HIM?!

She gritted her teeth in fury. She should have been FAR harder on the fat man than she actually was...

Then however, she felt Harry stir...

She quickly slipped in next to him, and pulled him close, eager to see his reaction to his new home.

Suddenly, something furry perched itself on Harry's chest, and curiously peeked down at his tiny face. Cammy blinked in surprise seeing her cat studying her child.

"Chloe! Don't scare him!" she said, shooing the cat off as Harry looked around, sadly in fear of his surroundings.

Harry was scared. He felt comfortable, but his cupboard wasn't like that! He felt something on him and he jumped up and looked around, scared. He pulled Bumbly Bee close.

Then, as he pulled his beloved cuddly toy to his tiny body, he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a warm comforting embrace. He was confused for a moment...before he realized who it probably was. He slowly turned, praying that he was correct...

And when he saw Miss Cammy looking back at him with a smile he felt a crashing wave of relief pour through him. He was so happy to be with her that he began to sob. He probably would get hit, but he just.. He needed to cry so badly...

Cammy smiled sadly. She had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later...and it was probably for the best that it happened sooner.

She simply held him close for the next hours that passed as he cried. He to ally dissolved into sad whimpering and Cammy pulled him from her chest to look at him.

"There, there now...It's all right. You won't be going back to that terrible place ever again, all right dear?" She said gently, rubbing his tiny head.

"B-But where am I-I gonna g-go?" he asked pathetically

Cammy gave him a smile and gestured to the whole room he was in.

"Well, I think this house right here would be a good place for you to stay."

"But...But this is your house..."

"I know."

Harry looked so shocked that she giggled at his expression and hugged him. He began to sniffle harder again and Cammy prepared herself.

Surprisingly, the sobbing never came. Cammy sighed. 'Poor little thing...He must have cried himself out...'

She checked him again and when she saw his tiny face, he was sleeping against her chest, like a happy baby.

She smiled. 'Well you're certainly a tired one, aren't you love?' She thought.

She pulled him off of her without much effort but stopped when he made a sad noise . She smiled again and pulled him close to her, then pulled them under the covers.

'I guess I'm staying here for a while.' Cammy thought as she let out a small yawn.

But she was okay with that. As she was confused and happy at the day's events, she promptly fell asleep clutching the tiny one, just like a teddy bear


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion, until he saw a familiar face. He saw Miss Cammy, looking down at him with a smile gracing her lips. She was wearing a simple yellow tee shirt and some jeans, and her hair was wet, meaning she must've taken a shower. She reached down and picked him up, resting him against her hip. "Good Morning, Love!" she said happily, kissing his forehead.

Harry smiled softly with a blush and snuggled into her side. "H-Hi, Miss Cammy..." He said softly.

"Now, how about I show you around, hm?" she asked, leaving the spacious bedroom and heading into the bright living room, filled with plush furniture and advanced devices. A TV was in the darker corner of the room, and a kitchen could be seen to the side of that.

Harry looked over at the kitchen. "Is...Is that where I'll be cooking?" He asked softly.

Cammy looked at him in surprise, her head tilted. "Cooking? You...cook? No no no no no...No cooking for you." she said, patting his head.

Harry frowned. "But who's gonna make food...?"

"I will!" she cheerfully said, starting to lead him towards the bathroom. She flicked on the light, revealing the beautiful spaciousness of white that was her bathroom. "This is the bathroom. I'm sure you know what to do in here." She said with a wink.

"Yes...Clean it..." Harry replied.

Cammy internally groaned, and shook her head. "No dear, for when you...have to go potty or take a bath." She said, setting him on the toilet seat. Harry looked up at her and nodded to show he understood. "Speaking of a bath...you need one." She commented, pulling off his rag of a shirt. She frowned when she realized the shirt was all he was wearing. It was just one oversized article of clothing... No undergarments, pants, socks...it was pitiful. She took the dirt and blood covered child and set him in the tub, turning on the water and allowing the warm water to fill it. She would scrub him down head to toe. He needed to be cleaned up... Harry visibly relaxed as the warm water soothed his tensed up muscles. He leaned against the wall and allowed for Missy Cammy to wet his head down and allow for her to scrub his body, a little roughly. He winced slightly, but he understood that she meant well, and didn't want to hurt him. Soon, his body felt...different. As he looked himself in the mirror afterwards, his hair seemed less shiny...it felt good! Cammy smiled and patted his head. He watched as Miss Cammy wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel and lead him back to the kitchen. Cammy wanted to make him breakfast, but was surprised as he tried to grab the fridge open. "Harry, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Um...t-trying to cook breakfast..." he said, blushing deep. Cammy once again, internally groaned. She walked over to her table and set Harry in the chair, patting his head.

"Shh. No no, little boys aren't meant to cook."

"B-But I do it all the time..."

Cammy shook her head, bending her knees so she was at eye level with Harry. "Harry, cooking can be dangerous for someone as young as you. Leave it to a grown up like me!"

"But..."

"No buts." He nodded and looked down in compliance. Cammy grinned and gave him a hug before returning to her cooking. Harry watched as Cammy cooked, remembering the steps she took as she did so. She was so...at ease. She wasn't shaking as though she was expecting a burn or something, like he did. She hummed softly as she did so, eventually producing Eggs and Bacon. She smiled as she placed his plate of food down in front of him. "There you are, dear. Eat up now, you're too skinny."

Harry hesitantly picked up a fork and jabbed it into the Over Easy egg. lifting a piece to his mouth and taking a bite. He smiled. It was even better than the one taste of egg he had made... He happily continued chowing down, eager to get as much of Miss Cammy's delicious food in his little belly. But he accidentally ate too much too fast, and a piece got lodged in his throat. Cammy immediately leapt into action when she heard the sound of choking. She dashed from her spot at the sink and slapped his back, causing Harry to upchuck to the point of spitting out the egg. It fell onto the floor, and Harry sucked in Air. He looked so terrified... "M-Miss Cammy I-I couldn't breathe!" he cried, graciously accepting a hug from his new guardian, who rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Shh...you shouldn't eat so fast, otherwise bad things happen." she said.

Harry sniffled. "N-Never again...Never...EVER again..." He promised.

Cammy cupped the left side of his face in her hand, kissing his forehead. "Hey hey hey...it's alright...you're okay. Just eat a little slower." she coaxed, picking up a forkful for him and holding towards his mouth. "Say Ahhh" she grinned, smiling as he did so.

Harry smiled and obediently did so. "A-Aaaahh..." He said softly.

Cammy continued feeding the towel wrapped child, all until the plate was gone and his stomach was full. She patted his head, and set his plate in the sink. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh? I wonder who that could be..." She mused softly. "Wait here a moment, love..." Harry nodded, swinging his feet back and forth as he sat on the table. Cammy stip-tepped over the hardwood floor, all the way to the door. She peeked her eyes through the peek-hole to see her long time friend, the strongest woman in the world, Chun-Li. Cammy internally scowled. How was she going to react when she found out she'd taken in a child?! She took a deep breath, and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She plastered on a small smile and pulled open the door. "Chun-Li! How nice of you to come by." She said graciously.

"Hey Cammy! I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd drop by!" She said cheerfully, hugging her gal pal. "So, what've you been up too?" Chun asked her.

Cammy smiled and blushed slightly. "Oh, I've been...occupied." She replied, smiling fondly back at the kitchen.

"Whatever do you mean-" Chun asked, following her gaze so she saw what she saw. Chun's jaw dropped hilariously. "Oh my goodness, you adopted?" She said softly.

Cammy gestured to the living room seats and Chun took a seat, leaning forwards to hear the story. "I was out doing some light shopping yesterday...and I found him trying to reach some soup cans on the top shelf. I helped him out, and helped him finish shopping...and eventually I discovered a horrible truth..."

Chun-Li frowned, not liking where this was going. "...What happened?"

"Well...turns out he's been just..HORRIBLY abused...he's been hit, and he had to sleep ina disgusting cupboard...and...oh...it was just awful..." Cammy told her, tears threatening to jump to her eyes.

Chun-Li's eyes narrowed dangerously, now angered. "Who did it?" she asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. Cammy sighed and looked at her friend.

"...his family..."

Chun-Li rose to their feet. "Where are they?" Cammy smirked.

"Well, I would imagine locked up in a prison cell, with a rather large fellow named Bubba."

Chun visibly deflated and fell back into her seat. Cammy grinned, getting a wonderful idea. "Would you like to meet him?"

Chun-Li smiled eagerly. She loved children with all her heart. "Of course I do!" she smiled, following Cammy to the kitchen. Harry was still waiting, practically frozen on the table.

Cammy sat down on the chair across from him and looked to Chun-Li. "He's uh...a little shy. Harry? Love?" she asked, getting his attention. He looked uneasily at Chun-Li and tried sneaking away, scooching towards Cammy. Cammy looked at her charge and giggled softly. "Oh come on now, dear, she's my friend."

"I-I-Is she nice...l-like you..?" He asked in his trademark soft voice, to which Cammy giggled and said,

"Yes, like me. Now say hi!" She coaxed.

Harry hesitated before turning to Chun-Li. "Um...H-Hi...M-Miss...Um..."

Chun-li squatted down a little bit, getting down to his level and smiling, her eyes closed and head tilted. "Hi there Harry! I'm Chun-Li! My, look how cute you are?" Harry let out a soft squeak and looked away with a blush. Chun smiled and patted his head, making him blush even further, and she took a seat adjacent to her blonde friend. "Aww...he's adorable."

Cammy smiled and nodded. "He is, isn't he?" She replied.

Harry hid his face in the towel, not wanting the women to know how badly he was blushing. Cammy grinned and swept him off the table, cradling him against her chest. He let out an "Eep!" in slight surprise as he was picked up, then looked up at Cammy with huge eyes.

Cammy tickled him under his chin, causing him to tense up and move away with a giggle. Chun-Li smiled at the scene, enjoying the sight of her friend with a child immensely. Though she was wondering why he was only wearing a towel... "Cammy, where are his clothes?" Chun-Li asked curiously.

"Oh, those rags?" she asked sarcastically, an edge in her tone.

Chun-Li sweatdropped. "...I take it he needs clothes shopping then?"

Cammy nodded, "Yeah he does...but I don't know about Kid's shopping!" she exlaimed, shutting her eyes in shame.

Chun-Li grinned. "Lucky for you, I'm a mother."

"So you're gonna help me clothes shop?" Cammy asked her pal, who nodded.

"Course I can!" She poked Harry's nose. "I even have a few ideas already."

Harry giggled and shyly snuggled back in to Cammy. Cammy smiled, patting his head, then she turned back to Chun. "So you can take care of that? I refuse to put those rags back on him, and he's kinda naked."

Chun Li giggled and nodded. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay then! Bye Chun-li!" Cammy waved, shaking Harry and coaxing him into saying,

"B-B-Bye Miss Chun-li.."

"Bye, you two!" Chun-Li called back cheerfully before leaving.

Cammy smiled and locked the door behind her, carrying Harry around. "Well, that was a lovely visit, wasn't it love?" She asked the little boy.

"S-She is n-nice.." he admitted cuddling into her. Cammy smiled and lead him to the bedroom, grabbing a random shirt of hers from the drwayer and putting it over Harry's frame.

"You'll wear that for a while. Can't have you walking around nude, can we?" Harry blushed and let Cammy pick him up again, carrying him over to the living room and turning on the TV. "Let's see what there is for you to watch, shall we?" She looked down at him to see he was covering his eyes and hiding in her chest. "What's wrong Harry? Do you not like the TV?" she asked, worried. Harry peeked up at her and nodded.

"I-I'm not...n-not allowed to watch the telly..."

Cammy sighed. "That's only when you were with those other people, love." She explained gently.

"S-S-So...I-I can watch T-Telly here..?" he asked the blonde woman, who was currently pulling her hair into her trademark braids.

"Well of course. I encourage you to watch telly." Cammy replied with a smile. Harry hesitantly turned her eyes back to the TV and watched the onscreen characters. Eventually he was totally enraptured by the sights, and seemed to not move or blink. Cammy looked over at him with a fond smile as he watched the telly. He was a cute child... And now he had something to do! Oh he was learning so quickly! She kissed his head and adjusted him so he was sitting on her lap, facing the TV. They stayed like that for a couple hours, stopping for bathroom breaks and such. Then Harry's stomach growled once more. Cammy giggled. "Well then...Lunch." She said simply, getting to her feet. She set the now hazy child on the table again and set to work. She watched him rub his tiny eyes with his fists and yawn cutely. Being as comfortable as he was, she was surprised he'd not fallen asleep faster! "Can you stay awake for lunch, love?" She requested kindly.

"Yes m-miss Cammy..." He responded looking towards the bedroom, "C-Can I have bumbly bee..?"

Cammy nodded. "Well of course." She replied with a smile. She briskly moved to the bedroom, rummaging through the sheets until she saw the black and yellow plushie. She picked it up and went back to the sleepy Harry, handing it him. He eagerly snatched it and hugged it. Cammy giggled. "You love that bee, don't you dear?"

He nodded sleepily, cradling the Bee gently. Then he explained. "B-Bee was always r-really nice..."

Cammy smiled and sat by his side. "Oh? Was he, now?"

He nodded, blushing. "H-He...he says nice things...and he's s-soft..."

Cammy patted his head. "Well, Bee certainly seems like a good friend to have."

"H-He likes you..." he admitted, holding the bee up to her. Cammy sweatdropped and kissed the Bee's forehead.

"Well thank you Bee!" Harry made Bumbly Bee nod his little plush head in response. Cammy held her hand to her mouth to cover her smile. She patted Harry's head and returned to making simple Hotdogs for lunch.

As she was working on it, she heard a knock at the door. She smiled. "Oh! That's sure to be Chun-Li with your clothes..." She left the boiling pot and rushed to the door, pulling it open to see...bags... And a familiar pair of legs underneath said bags. "You didn't have to buy THIS much, Chun-Li..." Cammy spoke with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, actually some of this is for my kids!" she admitted, stumbling into the room and setting it all down on the floor.

Cammy nodded. "I see...Which of it is Harry's?"

"Everything but these two." She said, seperating the bags.

"Well then, let's see how they look on him, shall we?"

Harry had quite silently sneaked up on Cammy, standing next to her and looking at all the bags in glee. Cammy turned back to the table to see him..not there. She blinked in confusion, and jumped slightly when something tapped her leg. She looked down to see Harry looking up at her with a tilted head. "I-I get all that...?"

Cammy smiled at the boy. "Well of course. We have to have you clothed."

"T-That's a lot of clothes..." He commented, picking up a smaller bag of clothes, pajamas by the looks of them.

"It certainly is." Cammy agreed, turning to her friend.

Chun-Li let out a soft "Ahem" attracting the two's attention. Cammy grinned, and patted Harry's head.

"What do we say to Auntie Chun-Li?"

Harry smiled shyly. "Thank you...Auntie Chun-Li..."

Chun grinned and knelt down, slowlyy pulling him into a hug, whispered, "No problem kiddo.." Cammy stole Harry out of jealousy and grabbed a handful of bags, retreating to the bedroom where the full body mirror was. "I'll wait out here!" Chun-Li called after them.

Soon enough, Harry was being forced into several different adorable outfits, like the panda costume. Each one elicited a mirthful smile from Cammy. Soon Harry had tried on so many clothes and done so many poses, he could hardly move. So Cammy quickly fed him lunch and laid him down with his Bee for a nap. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as his eyes closed. "I'll see you when you wake up love." She promised, shutting the curtains to darken the room so it was suitable for sleeping.

Harry smiled softly and held Bumbly Bee tightly. Cammy left him be, shutting the door. Chun was staring at her with a knowing look. "So, your son's cute."

Cammy blushed and covered her face, brushing past Chun Li. "H-He's not my real son..."

"But he's your adopted son."

Cammy shrugged, still grinning ear to ear with a blush upon her features. "I-I know but I feel so...weird whenever I think that...my chest flares up with a warm feeling.."

"Well, that's natural, Cammy. You're becoming a mom." Chun-Li replied. She blushed again and covered her face, Chun grinning knowingly. She walked over to her friend and swung her arm around her shoulder. "Haha! Oh look at you, so worried."

Cammy looked away. "What if I'm not good enough, Chun Li...?"

Chun Li took on a more friendly and supportive look. "Hey...Harry loves you, don't ya know that? He comes running to you whenever he's scared, that's gotta mean something right?"

Cammy nodded. "Yes, I suppose..."

"Trust me Cam, you'll do great. Just make sure you fatten him up." She said jokingly, giving her friend another hug.

Cammy frowned. "Well, we can't have him getting TOO fat, of course..."

"He's so skinny though!" She fake pouted.

"Yes, and I will get some meat on those bones. Just not TOO much..."

Cammy smiled and patted her friends back as they hugged again. Chun Li grinned, then checked the time. "Uh oh, got to go!"

Cammy frowned. "Are you sure? I was going to invite you to stay for dinner..."

Chun li seemed to think of this, and eventually shrugged, seemingly saying, "What the heck, I'll stick around."

Cammy smiled. "Very good."

Chun li assisted Cammy in making Lasagna, which they failed a little miserably at, and had to result to ordering Pizza... It was quite embarrassing, and the messy slop they had made stuck to the bottom of the pot. After a harsh and disgusting scrubbing session, the pot was halfway clean. The Pizza guy knocked on the door, and Chun Li went to pay for it. Cammy on the other hand, sped into the bedroom to get Harry. He had slept for so long he wasn't going to be tired at bedtime! So that means they'd get to stay up and just be together! And that sounded pretty great in retrospect. She enetered the bedroom in a silent manner, not to scare him. He was still fast asleep with his little bee... She grinned, moving over to the bedside and gave him a gentle shake. He felt so...so fragile... His eyes fluttered open. "Mm? Mama...?" He asked groggily.

Cammy's heart skipped a beat. A warmth filled her chest and she had to resist the urge to squeeze the heck out of him. "It's dinner time, love." Cammy simply settled for saying. Yet even then she said it in a high squeak. She reached down and grabbed him as he the little boy reached up in a silent question. "Come along, love." They returned to the living room to see Chun already digging in to her slices of pizza. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, clinging to her. Cammy smiled and patted his head. "I can see you're still sleepy, hmm?" Harry nodded, and laid his head on her shoulder, snuggling in to get attention. Cammy smiled and allowed the action, and kissed his head, putting him on her lap when she went to the chair. "Now, let's get you fed, dear." She held up a slice of the pizza for him. Harry opened his little mouth and took a nibble of it, seeming to enjoy the taste.

He opened his mouth with a small "Ahh...", hoping for more.

Cammy smiled and happily complied, feeding him the large slice until he was all full. Cammy giggled. "Goodness, your little tummy just can't hold much, can it?"

Harry nodded sheepishly and cuddled up to his guardian. Chun smiled at the sight and took a quick picture on her phone. "This is going straight to Guile." She said teasingly.

"Heeeey don't do that! My reputation would be shattered!" Cammy protested.

"Do you really care all that much?" Chun-Li asked with a raised brow.

Cammy shrugged. "Eh, not really." Then returned to sweet talking Harry and tickling him.

Harry was giggling up a storm. Soon enough his high pitched screaming/laughing filled the penthouse and he managed to get away. Cammy chased him, but Harry had taken refuge behind Chun Li. Chun-Li smirked. "Uh-oh, Cammy, he doesn't like the tickles!"

"Whaaaat no of course he does! Because I'm the tickle monster!" She said, crouching down and going towards Harry, but Chun-Li picked him up.

"Ha, I'm base, no tickling Harry." Harry giggled softly. This was so much fun! Harry was having more fun here than he'd had in all his years...he wanted to stay here forever. And he had a feeling that that was going to happen... He gave Cammy a small smile. And Cammy gave him a kiss on the forehead, making him giggle, And they stayed that way in a fun sort of Limbo for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chun-Li had gone home after nightfall, leaving Harry and Cammy home alone.

They had watched the television for a little while, but Harry had quickly grown sleepy.

Cammy smiled when she heard his yawn and picked him up gently.

"Getting a bit sleepy, are we, love?" She asked with a smile.

Harry shook his head trying to keep his eyes open but a yawn escaped his mouth making it less convincing. Cammy chuckled at him and lifted him up and walked into her bedroom after turning the T.V off.

She laid him down on the bed and tucked him in. "Get some sleep, love." She whispered.

"But I'm not sleepy." He wined not wanting to go to sleep fearing that if he did she would disappear.

Cammy smiled amusingly at him and with gentle courses moved some of his hair out of his face and then cupped his cheek making him nuzzle into them much like a cat. She laughed softly at the adorable display. "Yes you are dear." She spoke softly.

He gave her an adorable pout melting her heart as she leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head. "Tell you what. If you can listen to something, you can stay up."

"Really?" he asked his eyes opening a bit wider.

"Really. But, you have to listen to the whole thing." She said pointing at his face poking his nose making him giggle lightly.

"Okay."

Cammy smiled as she sat down next to him and soon begin to sing a lullaby that she had heard over the radio and one that had always stuck with her.

Harry tried. He truly did. But it was a lost effort. He had fallen asleep as soon as the melody reached his little ears.

Snoring softly, the little boy clutched tightly to the young woman's leotard, clinging on for dear life.

Cammy smiled and rose to her feet. "Looks like it's bedtime for you after all, isn't it, love?" She said, amused. She heard a soft meow, then turned to see her pet cat looking at her curiously. "Oh, there you are kitty." She said with a smile.

"Mew!" The cat greeted.

"Yes, that's right. We have a new family member now." She said softly.

The cat gazed at the sleeping child curiously and walked over to lay next to him nuzzling into him gently and closing her eyes.

Cammy smiled down at the precious sight and finally then noticed his vice like grip. She felt her smile grow fonder as she gently made his little hands let go of her. She walked into her bathroom to change into her night clothes.

She walked out in some pajamas that Chun Li had given her a while back and she laid in bed next to the small little boy. With one last kiss on his forehead she turned off the light and laid down falling asleep with a small smile as dreams of the small boy and her as mother and son.

However, the night would not last in piece as soon Harry would start to toss and turn in his sleep whimpering slightly as if pained by an unseen force. For on this night his dreams where plagued by nightmares.

He had been having nightmares for as long as he could remember. They changed frequently, however.

Some nights, the dream was about a woman. She had red hair, and she was screaming his name as she was engulfed in a green light.

Other nights, he dreamed about a man. He was bald, tall and looked like a snake.

But the most common dreams revolved around his uncle.

He was back at his relative's house and his uncle was beating him again with his beating stick witch was actually a cricket bat.

He was crying out in pain and sadness as his uncle continued to beat him. "You freak! You thought you could escape me! You thought you were free?! NEVER!" he shouted out in rage as he continued to wail on the poor child.

Soon the nightmare shifted to him lifting the child up by the hair and tossed him into the oven. Harry's eyes grow wide in horror as his uncle smirks darkly at him. "Burn! YOU FREAK!" he shouted and slammed the oven door.

Harry woke up with a scream his eyes wide and filled with tears as he jerked up in bed his eyes gazing around terrified.

He let out a soft whimper as he noticed he was sweating and in a dark room...

Then he heard a soft, feminine groan. He stiffened and slowly turned around...

"Harry...? What's wrong, love...?" Cammy's voiced sounded.

Harry's eyes grew adjusted to the darkness and he saw his caregiver's concerned face.

Harry felt tears start to prick at his eyes as he buried his face into her pajama shirt sobbing softly.

Cammy blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she leaned up more so her back was resting on the back board. She reached her hand out to turn on the small light by her bed and frowned sadly when she felt him shaking and heard his sobs.

She snaked her arms around him and held him to her. Gently she ran her hand through his hair and scratched his scalp to help calm him down. "You have a nightmare?" she asked quietly.

He nodded against her shirt and she felt her heart break. "Poor dear." She said softly as she held him tighter. "You want to talk about it?" she asked knowing that while painful it can help.

He sniffled slightly. "U-U-Uncle Vernon..." He whimpered. "He...He hit me...And he beat me up..."

"Yes...?" Cammy asked, stroking his hair gently.

"And then he...He put me in the oven and closed the door...And turned it on..."

Cammy gasped softly at that horrified that he was having that dream. "Oh Harry…"

He sobbed into her shirt. "I-I was so scared…" he whimpered.

"Shhh." She soothed him gently. "It's not real. He is not coming back." She told him gently while rubbing his head.

Harry nodded into her slightly nuzzling wanting to be closer to her. To feel her warmth and to know it was just a dream and that he was fine.

"Tell you what, love." She said patting him on the back. He looked up with his eyes blood shot. "We'll have some fun in the morning okay?" she asked softly rubbing away a few tears on his cheek while letting her hands linger.

"F-Fun...?" Harry asked softly. Cammy nodded.

"That's right, love. I'll take you someplace nice. Promise!" She said with a grin. He sniffled.

"Wh-Where...?"

"Well...Have you been to the park before, love?"

"Uh…when I was running away from Dudley maybe…" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we'll have a fun day at the park. Just you and me." She smiled contently down at him.

"I-I'd like that." He spoke softly nuzzling back into her and feeling himself drift back to sleep.

Cammy smiled tenderly down at him and leaned back to lay down taking him with her. She laid down on her side and held the child much like a teddy bear. "I'm right here, love." She whispered running her fingers over his cheek gently.

He cooed softly at the touch and soon found himself back to dreamland his soft breaths the only sound he made. Cammy ran her fingers through his hair and sighed softly. "Goodnight, love." She spoke before falling back asleep as well.

The next morning, the sun shone through the window.

Cammy groaned slightly and sat up in her bed. She blinked, then smiled down at the small weight clutching at her pajamas.

"Harry?" She whispered softly, shaking him gently.

"Nuh..." He mumbled in protest, snuggling closer.

Cammy giggled lightly at his cute display. "Harry…" she whispered softly and leaned down to kiss the top of his head making him groan slightly.

"It's time to wake up, love."

Harry groaned in protest but slowly his eyes opened to show his tired green eyes.

Cammy smiled down at him. "There he is." She cooed gently running her hand through his hair gently.

"H-hi…" he said tiredly.

"Morning, love." She whispered and kissed the top of his head again before standing up with him in her arms. "Let's get some breakfast." she said walking down the hallway into the kitchen.

Harry pressed himself closer to her. He wanted to stay awake like a good boy, but he also wanted to be close to her.

Cammy didn't mind. She thought it was really cute, as a matter of fact.

"Now then, what shall we have for breakfast?" She mused, opening the fridge.

"Mmm..Breakfast..." Harry mumbled softly.

She giggled lightly at him rubbing the top of his head gently. She gazed around and found some pancake mix. She smiled and pulled it out. "Pancakes sound good." She walked over to the oven with the child resting snuggly against her.

She turned on the oven and lifted a pan out to pour the mix into. She smiled down at the little boy as he nuzzled into her. "Now, now. No falling back to sleep, love." She chided gently as she poured the mix into the pan.

"M'sorry." He said softly. "So warm and comfy."

Cammy smiled wide as she felt her chest warm up at his comment. She leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head. "Thank you, love"

She placed him down in a chair. "There...Take a little time to wake up and I'll start on our breakfast." She said with a smile.

"Okay..." Harry replied tiredly, keeping his eyes open.

Cammy began to cook the pancakes, periodically looking back at the little boy in the chair.

"Smells yummy..." He said softly.

"It will taste better." She said gently as she flipped the pancakes with skill making his eyes widen slightly at her.

When they were all done she flipped them once more and pulled out a plate and held it out to catch the meal. She heard clapping and turned to bow to the child who clapped with wide eyes.

"Thank you." She beamed at him and placed the plate down on the table. She got some forks and the syrup and walked over to the table. "Can you cut them or do you want me to?" she asked.

"Uh…I can try…" he said softly lifting his fork and trying to cut the pastry. She smiled at him feeling proud of him.

He took a little longer than most would, but he eventually managed to cut himself a chunk out of the pancake. "Miss Cammy, look! I did it!" He cheered. Cammy clapped her hands.

"Well done, love." She praised. "You're very good at it." He giggled and blushed. Then he speared it with his fork and put it to his mouth.

"Mmm...Yummy." He said happily.

"Yes, yes it is." Cammy nodded with a smile.

She had also made a pot of coffee and was sipping from a cup in content. Hazelnut, three sugars, perfect.

Harry soon finished his meal and sighed in content. Cammy smiled down at him and kissed his cheek as she grabbed his plate making him smile shyly up at her. She placed his plate and her cup in the sink to soak.

She walked back to him and lifted him up in her arms. "Now let's get dressed, and I keep my promise to you." She winked at him making him smile in excitement.

They were soon dressed for the event, Harry in some of his new clothes making Cammy gush at how adorable he looked. She lifted him up in her arms and walked out her door before locking it. She smiled down at him, "You ready?" she asked.

He gave her a timid nod but he was smiling as well.

Smiling, the blonde set foot out the door. Harry looked around. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. It was a perfect day for kids like him to be playing outside.

"Now then...Where was the closest park again?" Cammy mused to herself.

"You don't know...?" Harry asked shyly.

"Oh don't fret, dear, I can find it."

Truth be told it took the woman more than an hour to find the bloody park, but the two didn't mind.

The long trip allowed them to talk to each other, Cammy telling some stories about her world travels and the many people she had met over the years.

He listened intently completely drawn into her tail of the many warriors she had met, from a wondering warrior to a large Russian man, it captivated him.

Cammy found his enthralled face adorable and had kissed him on the nose at some points during her tail making him blink up at her and giggle lightly.

Those they past smiled at the pare finding it both heartwarming and sweet to see a mother and son bond such a way.

Soon however the duo made it to the park. "I knew I should have made that turn…oh well." She sighed.

Harry shook his head slightly. "It's okay…I liked the walk…" he said with a small grin.

Cammy smiled and nodded her head. "Me too, love." She replied warmly. "Me too." She stepped into the park. "Now then...Shall I let you down now?"

"Um...O-Okay..." Cammy smiled and set him down carefully.

"There you are, dear." She said calmly.

Harry looked around at the park and felt his nerves return full force. Anytime he was in a park he was being chased by Dudley and his friends, so he had honestly never been in a park to have fun.

He looked around at the kids playing and having fun and the many different things he could do. He whimpered slightly not knowing and feeling very overwhelming. He looked back up at Cammy. "W-What do I do?" he asked.

Cammy frowned sadly at him. "Why not go and play on the slide, love?" she asked.

He looked over at the slide and he nodded slowly. "W-will you come with me?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Of course, dear." She replied gently, picking him up. "Come along now."

"Yay!" Harry cheered despite himself. Cammy giggled and made her way to the slide.

"Now, are you ready?" She asked as she placed Harry down on it.

"Uh-huh." Harry replied, somewhat unsure.

"Well then, down we go." She gave him a gentle shove, and he slid down the slide.

He slid down with wide eyes and soon landed on the ground with a role. He stood up slowly and soon a small smile was starting to show on his face.

Cammy noticed and smiled sweetly at him. "You want to go again, love?" she asked.

Harry nodded quickly and ran up the steps on his own this time and got back on the top of the slide. He slid down and rolling in the ground again giggling up a storm.

It warmed the fighters heart to see him this happy. The two did other things, going on the swings, climbing the monkey bars, making Cammy stare wide eyed as he did it almost perfectly. He had such a small frame…that must have made him lighter then he should be.

With that depressing thought it was nearing the afternoon when a group of kids walked up to the little boy playing in the sand box. One child in this small group had bushy brown hair and brown eyes and her eyes were drawn to the little boy.

She walked over to him her friends watching her curiously, not knowing what she was about to do.

Harry was innocently building a sand castle...

"Hi there!" He stiffened at the sound of another voice, and slowly turned around to see a girl.

"H-Hi..." He waved shyly.

"You're making a nice sand castle."

He looked over at his castle then back at her with a small blush. "T-Thank you."

The little girl smiled at him and sat down next to him in the sand castle. "You know; your castle needs a princess." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You know, a princess for the knight to come save her." She explained.

"Oh…Will you be the princess?" he asked.

The girl smiled wide showing her buck teeth slightly. "Sure! Oh, what's your name? Mines Hermione Granger." She introduced.

"H-Harry Potter." He replied back with a small smile.

"Hi, Harry!" She said with a wide grin.

Cammy watched this from the sidelines, and smiled to herself. "Well, well..." She mused.

"Hello there." A woman's voice sounded out. She turned to see a man and woman approach her.

"Oh. Hello." She replied with a wave. She noticed the woman had similar features to the girl in the sandbox. "Are you that girl's parents by chance?"

"Why yes we are." The woman said. She had black haired tied into a pony tail and was wearing a Sunday dress. "I'm Monica Granger, and this is my husband, Wendell."

"A pleasure." The man said next to his wife a small smile on his face. His hair was just turning grey but his smile showed off the buck teeth of the little girl.

Cammy smiled at the two. "The pleasure is mine. Call me Cammy. No last name" she said. "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Just wanting to know who the mother was for our little girls' new friend." Wendell said.

Cammy smiled slightly, blushing. "Oh...Well, I guess that WOULD technically be me...Hmm..."

"You weren't sure about it?" Monica asked.

"Well, you see, Harry isn't exactly my birth child. It may be quite plain to see, since he doesn't have any of my features."

"Ah. Adopted?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, I...saved him from less than favourable conditions."

"I see." The man said in an understanding tone while the woman gazed at the child with a sorrowful expression.

"I hope they are being punished for what they did." Monica said softly.

Cammy smiled lightly at the woman, gazing back at the bubbling friendship happening in front of them. "They are." She said.

Nodding at the fighter the two parents felt content in watching their children play, and soon other children gathered around to participate in the game of knights and princesses.

It was an adorable sight for the fighter as she smiled joyfully seeing a happy smile on Harry's face.

"He does look much better with a smile." Monica stated suddenly.

Cammy looks over at her with surprise to see the woman staring at the child with a small smile. She turns to the fighter, "His smile. It's strange but, it looks like it was always supposed to be there. It's just…wrong to see him frown or unhappy." She commented.

Cammy blinked, then looked over at Harry. She smiled. "Hmm...I do believe you're right."


End file.
